The Unexpected Return of Fred Weasley
by Lil'ViolaXD
Summary: Hey! As you have assumed from the title, this fanfic is about our dear Freddie boy. He was somewhat very close to death. After being in Hermione's care for five months, will he be able to go back to the Weasley's life smoothly? Or will he go through a bumpy ride? You will know more in the story... Probably
1. A Suspicious Hermione

**_Hiiiiya peeps! I know you're gonna hate it or so-so it so yeah. This is a random idea soo review if you hate it, love it, like it, or so-so it. It is really random so you don't have to like, review or favorite or follow, it's all in the fun. Soooooooooo…LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! XD_**

**What if Fred was still alive, that he was just unconscious but was barely breathing, what if Hermione Granger noticed, what if- o neva mind! Ill just get straight to da point! Fred is still alive and the Weasleys don't know, only Hermione noticed and yadayadayada. 'Mione takes Freddie home and takes care of him while he is unconscious and doesn't contact the Weasleys.**

**A week later Freddie wakes up…**

Fred groaned. He immediately felt pain and it was, to say the least, painful. He looked around, it wasn't Hogwarts or the Burrow.

Hermione had heard Fred's pained groan. She rushed in and saw Fred attempting to sit up. She rushed over and laid him back down.

"Fred, lay down, you're severely injured and it'd take 'bout five months until you are fully healed," Hermione told Fred.

" Hey 'Mione, where is everyone?" Fred managed to croak out.

Hermione sighed, Fred really wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

" Fred, the other Weasleys think you're dead, so the don't know you're here at all."

Fred looked shocked. He won't be able to see George for another five months.

"So, I won't be able to see them for another five months?" Fred asked

"Yeah, I have to go to Hogwarts soon to have a proper seventh year so I have to do something about you, maybe I'll ask Professor McGonagall if I can go out of Hogwarts daily so I can check on you….." Hermione trailed off," In fact, I'll owl her right now…"

She quickly wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_When I go back to Hogwarts, can I leave the school grounds every day, I have to check on some things that need care everyday and I can't necessarily bring it to Hogwarts….._

_I hope you can owl me as soon as you get this, it's important for me to know your answer._

Fred looked at the parchment and chuckled, she was writing right next to him so he didn't have much of a problem looking at it.

"So, Granger, now I'm a thing?" he raised his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed.

"Well, I can't necessarily tell Professor about you, right?"

Fred opened his mouth to answer but before he can utter a single word, an owl came swooping in the open window. Hermione immediately went to get the letter tied to the owl and read it.

_Dear ,_

_I will give you permission to leave the school grounds to do your business. However, you will need to inform me when you leave. I hope you have a wonderful break before the term starts._

**School term starts**

Hermione hugged Fred lightly.

"Now Fred, I don't want to come back tomorrow and find the house in ruins okay?" Hermione said sternly, her face softened," You can see your family in four months Fred"

Fred nodded. He knew that, he had been counting the days.

"Be careful 'Mione"

With one last hug, Hermione apparated into Platform 9 and ¾.

Harry and Ron were worried about Hermione. She hadn't contacted them all month. When they spotted her, the both let out sighs of relief. They ran towards her.

"Hermione! Why haven't you owled us all month?"

"Sorry guys, I was busy this month," Hermione smiled sheepishly.

They both looked at Hermione suspiciously, but said nothing.

_**Heya! How'd you like my first chappie? Review in what you like, hate, or love, or anything really, I don't really care much. Like I said, this is a random idea that just popped in my head. Next chappie coming soon, I don't know if I'm gonna update once a week, or once every three days, ideas just pop into my head…..BYEEEEEZ XD**_


	2. Wait a sec, FRED?

**Soz guys, the internet was gone and I couldn't update and soz I forgot to do the disclaimer…Anyway…NEW CHAPPIE'S UP! XD**

**a month later….**.

Hermione was acting suspicious, she was no where to be found at certain times every day and she wasn't even raising her hand every time the professors asked a question. Even the professors noticed her strange behavior. One day, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the table in front of Hermione. She paled as the letter exploded.

"HERMIONE, HELP ME," the letter said in a some what familiar voice that kind of sounded like George.

Hermione was out of her seat the moment it burned to ashes. She went to the teachers' table and talked to McGonagall. She rushed out of the great hall and as soon as she did, whispers were heard from every table.

" Fred! What happened?"

" Sorry 'Mione, I sort of tried to walk around the room but I fell as soon as I got up," Fred groaned.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

" Fred, I _told _you to not walk, you legs are injured and you need to wait for another month for it to heal," Hermione told him sternly and her face softened," only three more months left, Fred, three months."

She helped him up and gave him some snacks.

" But 'Mione, I'll become lazy if I stay here all day and do nothing!" Fred whined.

"Oh, will you just stop that horrible sound, Fred! You whine even worse than Harry, honestly!" Hermione huffed.

Fred grinned, he had always got complaints about his whines.

"Fred, now no more accidents, 'kay? I'll visit you later if you get bored, just owl me, got it?" Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll owl you, but I can't make any promises," Fred sighed.

"Fred," Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright, I promise," Fred said.

**The Great Hall**

There was endless chatter after

Hermione left. Even Harry and Ron were talking.

"Mate, don't you think that voice kind of sounds like, you know, Fred?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, but we all know that he's, you know, on the 'next great adventure,' but don't you think 'Mione has been acting weird lately? I mean, she is gone for an hour each day and she is spacing out and she isn't even answering every question asked in class!" Harry said with an exasperated sigh.

Even the professors were chattering about Hermione.

" Minerva, do you know why Miss Granger has just stormed out of the hall?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"no, she asked me permission to leave the school grounds for some business and somewhat."

**A few days later**

Hermione received a letter again. She had been receiving them every single day. She walked away muttering about "all Weasley men idiots or is it just Fred" Wait, _FRED_?!

"Whoa, did I hear Hermione right Harry? 'Cause I could of sworn she just said Fred," Ron said.

"Yeah, I heard her, too. I'm certain she said Fred. Something's not right," Harry said.

Heyya! Soz for not updating, I'm kinda working on my other fanfic and I just got the internet back. -_- Soz for the late update…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyya guys! Hehe, sorry for the wait, I was working on my other fics…..Here's the chappie!**_

**Chapter Three: The Re-introduction To Fred**

"Fred, since you get so bored easily, erm, can I tell George about you?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yay! Now I won't have to wait a million years before I can see him!" Fred said happily.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Hermione trailed off," Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back with George soon."

**~The WWW~ **

George can't believe his twin was dead. He sulked in his shop that _they _made. He had closed the shop to grieve his brother. He heard an apparation crack. He raised his wand.

"Whoa! Put your wand down George, it's me, Hermione," Hermione said.

"Hermione? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" George asked.

"Yeah, I got permission from Professor McGonagall," Hermione said," anyway, I got a surprise for you."

"What do you got to tell me?"

Hermione sighed, she wished she had told George earlier about fred.

"Fred is alive, George."

George gave a bitter laugh.

"You know that's not true, 'Mione, you saw his dead body, there's no way fred could've survived," George said.

Hermione sighed, she knew George was saddened by Fred's supposed death and wouldn't believe her.

"Just come with me, you'll see," Hermione said determinedly.

He was about to protest when she took his hand and forced him to apparate with her.

"Fred! George's here!" _**(AU: Fred can walk a little now…..)**_

A boy who _looked_ like Fred limped down the stairs. He grinned.

"George, I believe you know Fred, you know, your twin," Hermione said.

George just stared at Fred blankly.

Hermione took George's hand as Fred's grin faltered.

"George, are you okay?"

George nodded and sat down.

"Why, Hermione? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" george asked.

She shrugged.

"You wouldn't want to see Fred so weak and injured."

George grinned.

"Did you want to keep Freddie to yourself, Miss Granger?" George asked Hermione teasingly.

Said person blushed 'Weasley red'.

"Of course not George," Hermione huffed," I just got the feeling no one would believe me."

Fred laughed, but then winced as he felt pain.

"Missed me, brother?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course not, everyone just practically died when you supposedly died."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but I don't think I would like being crushed and having to be at Saint Mungo's," Fred shuddered at the thought of being at the place his father had to be for a few days. _**(I think?)**_

**~Summer Break~ **_**(yay! Fred gets to go back to the Burrow!)**_

Hermione still was acting weird, in fact, she was acting even weirder!

"Psst, Harry! Don't you think Hermione's acting an awful lot cheerful?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, but maybe it's near the holidays," Harry said, a bit unsure about what he said.

Ron scoffed," Really? That's usually us that's excited for the holidays."

Said person walked in happily.

"Evening Harry, Ron," she said cheerfully, 'Too cheerfully' Ron and Harry both thought.

"I can't wait till break!" Hermione said, which shocked Harry and Ron.

**~The Burrow~ **_**(I didn't want to type any more than I needed to, thanks to laziotise, a disease I had caught**_

_** The More Responsible side of me:*Cough-it doesn't exist-cough***_

_**Me: What was that again? *Glares***_

_**TMRSOM: Nothing, nothing at all *squeaks in fear at my glare*) **_

George had surprised everyone when Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione got back from Hogwarts.

"Hermione! I missed you!" George said, hugging Hermione.

Hermione laughed," You just saw me two days ago George!"

Everyone looked at them, frozen in shock, he never smiled anymore, let alone laugh and hug people.

"Wait, Hermione, weren't you at Hogwarts two days ago?" Ron asked Hermione, confused.

"Well yeah, didn't I tell you?"

_**Sorry for the long wait, school work and stuff… Might be gone for weeks 'cause I need some inspiration, and getting tons of more ideas for new fanfics ain't helping n**_

_**Thank you, Victoria Taylor, for the title idea and sorry for the rush, I really suck at describing things so I time jumped…..a LOT *sheepish smile***_


End file.
